Wood County, Texas
Wood County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 41,964. Its county seat is Quitman. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (7.3%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 69 * U.S. Highway 80 * State Highway 37 * State Highway 154 Adjacent counties *Hopkins County (north) *Franklin County (northeast) *Camp County (northeast) *Upshur County (east) *Smith County (south) *Van Zandt County (southwest) *Rains County (west) National protected area *Little Sandy National Wildlife Refuge Demographics 1850-2010 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 36,752 people, 14,583 households, and 10,645 families residing in the county. The population density was 56 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 17,939 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.11% White, 6.12% Black or African American, 0.55% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.91% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. 5.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,583 households out of which 26.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.50% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.00% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.85. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.80% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 22.90% from 25 to 44, 26.40% from 45 to 64, and 20.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 97.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,885, and the median income for a family was $38,219. Males had a median income of $30,558 versus $20,209 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,702. About 10.80% of families and 14.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.50% of those under age 18 and 10.30% of those age 65 or over. Politics Wood County is represented in the Texas House of Representatives by the Republican Bryan Hughes, a lawyer in Mineola and a native of Wood County. Education Jarvis Christian College is located in unincorporated Wood County, near Hawkins. Communities *Alba (partly in Rains County) *Crow (unincorporated) *Golden *Hawkins *Holly Lake Ranch *Mineola *Perryville *Quitman *Winnsboro (partly in Franklin County) *Yantis Notable people * Willie Brown, California Speaker of the House and San Francisco mayor * Bryan Hughes, Texas state representative * William Jesse McDonald, Texas Ranger * Ray Price, member of the Country Music Hall of Fame * Harold Simmons, American businessman and billionaire * Sissy Spacek, Academy Award Winning Actress See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wood County, Texas References External links *Wood County government's website * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Wood County, Texas Category:Settlements established in 1850 Category:1850 establishments in Texas Category:County in Northeast Texas Category:County in Ark-La-Tex